Colors
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: There's something different with everyone and she hadn't figured it out until well it happened which is causing her to go live with her dad. It was something that she didn't know how to handle but her father knew everything about it. So now she was headed home to Forks. (Not good with summaries read if you like)
1. The One

I wasn't sure if the day had been dragging on or going by quickly as I had packed my things into the back of a taxi cab "You know it's okay if you don't want to go, right?" Renee asked although we both knew that it wasn't much a choice anymore I stayed longer than I was supposed to in Phoenix and questions would arise. "Bella?"

I turned to face face her with a "hmm" and she merely shook her head "It's fine Renee plus you are traveling with Phil and if I stay there will be questions asked so I'll go stay with Charlie." Renee only kissed me on my head before I got into the cab and I was gone not long was I on a plan to Forks meeting with Charlie, my family wasn't ordinary, well my father's side of the family. My mother got lucky and was completely normal. I on the other hand like Charlie we are far beyond normal because he's related to the shifters on the Res which in turn pasted the gene's from him to me although him and mom were sure I wouldn't be. "Here let me help with that Bells," Charlie grabbed my bags putting them into the back of the cruiser "so the change?"

The change or when I shifted hadn't been easy since I was alone in that aspect back in Phoenix and Renee wasn't a shifter so this was the only thing her motherly instincts didn't know how to deal with. Instead she would spend nights on the phone with Charlie asking questions, writing down notes, things that I should be doing, etc. "It was painful," I watched out the window "I ran through the desert to get the hang of it all but I haven't changed much since then. I didn't want to risk somebody seeing me and try hunting me down."

"Good thinking," Charlie nodded as he kept up with the small talk the last time I had seen him was three years ago but I would talk with him on the phone "well here you trapsized through the forest I do so every once in awhile I know it can feel irritating not shifting every once in awhile. I will warn you though before your instincts go flaring like crazy, there are vampires, but you are to leave them be. The Cullens are peaceful vampires and honestly mean no harm I've been living beside them for a long while so don't be like the wolves on the Res trying to start thing, understood?"

I turned to Charlie it didn't surprise me that he befriended vampires to be honest the thing that surprised me was what he had said about the other shifters. "Understood." The other thing that distincted us from the shifters on the Res we didn't have a stench like theirs which was something I was okay with. I never figured that out and Charlie also wasn't sure why I only know this because he had mention in passing we had a certain scent to other species. Charlie also was an Alpha which could be that although I wonder how it would work having two Alpha's under one roof although I only hold the title I haven't earned it only having shifted not to long ago. Charlie would start me on training when he wasn't working or on call, once I become more in touch with my wolf side, and show that I can handle it is when I would earn being an Alpha.

"We are here," the cruiser died as he had gotten out having gotten everything out of the trunk "let's get everything inside first before I show you, your welcome home gift, and then we can do dinner. Jacob and Billy Black will be stopping by for dinner and the football game later so I hope you don't mind since I told them you were back home they wanted to come visit."

"I don't mind," I had opened the door to the small two story house letting Charlie in first "so why did you say that about the shifters, earlier?"

"They may be family," Charlie grunted as he got everything upstairs and into Bella's old room "but their views are old and the council is run by the elders who have the same views from when the Cullens first came around. The pale faces as they call them, the Cullens never meant harm then, they sure don't mean it now and they are just spreading their wronged views on the younger wolves. I still love the Blacks we just don't agree eye to eye on the Cullen subject so I merely leave it be and live on the Cullens side of the territory since if we lived on that side there would be certain rules. Say for instant when you came back and I'd be living on the Res you'd have to be under Sam I would say Jacob but he hasn't changed yet color me surprise when I heard you shifted way before. Anyway you would have to be under Sam being an Alpha and having another Alpha would also cause trouble so I didn't want that in case you ever shifted because then you'd be fighting Sam then Jacob."

I told you when Charlie knew more about this, he really did, "I'm not even ready," Charlie nodded "so the Cullens is one of the reasons besides me?"

"Yup," Charlie popped the 'P' at the end motioning for Bella to follow him "your training will start tomorrow and you'll be on a bit of a strict schedule." As they descended downstairs and headed through the back door leading to the backyard "Weekdays you are to be home by 10 pm no later, the weekends are fine just check in, training days I will set up a schedule later. For now stay on Cullen territory, Carlisle who's the leader of the coven, already knows about you and has informed his family to keep an eye out for you. When you are in wolf don't go into the Res and they are not allowed on this side besides Jacob Black and Billy Black since the farthest they come is to visit here."

I kept note of all this in my head as Charlie drilled it into me and I'd have to make note of where the boundary ended at which I'm sure he'd show me tomorrow. "Woah," I looked at the old 67 black camaro which use to be Charlie's at one point "wait why are you showing me this?"

Charlie turned to me with the biggest smile "I know how much you use to like it when I would take you out for rides as a kid and I've been maintaining it for the longest but I don't use it seeing as I have the cruiser. So you can have it, your welcome home present, just take care of it Bells and I don't want to know that you are doing stupid shit in this vehicle, understood?"

I tackled him in a hug the good thing was he caught me and was as stiff as a brick wall so we didn't fall over "Thanks Ch-Dad." I looked it over this car, Eleanor, was his baby and it still looked like it had when I was 7 almost as the car hadn't aged a day "So school?"

"You'll start tomorrow and training will be afterwards," Charlie nodded "also will you do me a favor?"

"Groceries?" Charlie nodded and I only gave a soft laugh having known "Alright I'll go get groceries before they get here and then get ready for tomorrow. As I got into the car and sped off I only wondered what it was going to be like once the wolves on the Res found out about me since I was sure Charlie hadn't informed them. As I got the the grocery store I grabbed everything from cereal to making lasagna and was sure we'd be stocked on food once I was done I headed back. "Bella!" As I came to stop a stop I gave a sideways glance before I realized who it was "Jacob?"

"Yeah! Want some help with all that?"

"Sure," I took in his scent and no kidding even though he hadn't shifted yet the stench was like wet dog it made me wonder how my scent smelt "thank I didn't think the two of you would be here already I was hoping to cook something up."

"I think Charlie ordered pizza but if you there is another time that you decide to invite me over for your dinner I am all up for it. How was phoenix?"

I was glad that Jacob didn't make it awkward and he sure as hell kept the conversation going as we talked about when we were kids and what happened in between when I left I didn't inform him about shifting due to Charlie not wanting to inform them just yet. I wonder if he knew what was going to happen to him soon, how he would feel knowing I was one of them yet different, or if that would hurt his ego knowing I shifted before he did? "Jake," Billy and Charlie had gotten up from where they had been seated in the living room room coming toward the kitchen "time to go you can hang out with Bella another time." Billy although seemed like he knew but wasn't saying a word to Jacob or anyone on the council was all that due to CHarlie?

"Okay," Jake turned back toward me "guess another time?"

"Yeah," I looked at Billy "later Billy, Bye jake."

Once they were gone I turned toward Charlie "Billy?" He only nodded "I'm turning in for the night." Usually I would have gone on a midnight run but with having been on a plane and car rides I decided it was better to get some rest for tomorrow than show up looking worse than hell. "Night Bells!" Charlie's voice boomed through the house with only a small whisper in return from me as I got changed and into bed. It wasn't long before sleep took over me.

"Bells wake up or you'll be late!" I could hear Charlie which got me up and going not even deciding what I'd be wearing for my first day of school "Here, there's breakfast and money for lunch I'll see you after school and remember what I said about the Cullens." With that I was out the door and like a bat out of hell heading toward Forks High school which was already getting packed. I parked the old camaro close to the school and then there it was as soon as I had stepped out the sweet scent that invaded my nose making me look toward the accuser "Cullens." I whispered inhumanly low there was six of them and I was ignoring my instincts as best as I could. Taking a deep breath I remember what Charlie told me then headed toward the buildings spotting one that said **FRONT OFFICE** heading straight for it once I was inside the first thing I noticed was that it was brightly lit. "May I help you?"

The lady in front of me only wore a purple t-shirt and jeans it made me feel a bit overdressed looking down on myself I was wearing a white see through shirt, with a blouse underneath, some slightly tight dark blue jeans, and my converse. I coughed awkwardly "I'm Isabella Swan," her eyes lit up leading me to believe that it must have gotten around town before I had even arrived "I was just going to pick up my schedule and be on my way if you don't mind."

"Of course," she scuffled through the many papers before she must have come to mine "here you are this is a map of the school and your schedule also don't be surprised if everyone knows that you're the Chief's daughter. Now go ahead and go before you are late to your first class also before I forget take this slip and have each of your teachers sign it then bring it back here at the end of the day."

I only nodded making my way out it really was a small town when everyone already knew who you were especially if you are the Chief's daughter I'd get more attention than I would want because of that. I made it to my first class that was around the cafeteria it was small for a classroom everyone was putting up their coats on hooks although I decided to keep my own things with me. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man who desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. His face looked a bit surprised when he saw my name which wasn't all that encouraging at least he had sent me to an empty desk without introducing me which was good. I wanted to lay low for as long as possible although I knew either way that it wouldn't last the good thing was they were already going over material that I had already done back in Phoenix. Your basic shakespeare stuff.

As soon as the bell rang I headed straight for the door except the mission wasn't accomplished when I was stopped "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Just Bella," I corrected him.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

I had memorized my schedule which wasn't hard at all "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

This guy was making it awkward and it was hard because there was nowhere to look unless I was wanting to meet with curious eyes.

"I'm heading toward building four, I could show you the way…" he was being a bit to overhelpful "I'm Eric," he then added.

I gave him a somewhat sideways smile "Thanks."

He grabbed his coat and we headed out back into the pouring rain, which had picked up more since this morning. I could have sworn there was a bunch of people behind us and close enough to eavesdrop. I hope I wasn't getting paranoid because of the large coven or for the fact of being a newbie.

"So this has to be very different from Phoenix, huh?" He asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is partially albino."

He studied my face like he was researching for a project and I sighed, It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled vaguely without a response and went inside. The rest of the morning passed by quickly which was amazing I thought it was going to dragged and after three classes I started to recognize several faces in each class. There was always someone brave enough than everyone else who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about home or if I was liking Forks. One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. I couldn't remember her name or didn't much care to so all I did was smile and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat in a round table with a bunch of her friends who she introduce me to and gave me their names but I forgot them as soon as she spoke they also seemed impressed with how brave she was being. That was when I saw them in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, I saw them the second time again today which wasn't to bad that I had kept my distance without trying.

They were sitting in a corner of their own, as far away from where I was currently seated as possible in the long room. There was six of them like I had counted earlier in the morning. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food right in their faces but they were vampires so they weren't going to eat only trying to keep up a facade. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last one was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students but they must have done this enough to be playing it safe. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The next female had long wavy hair, the color was a brilliant orange almost red, a bit taller than the pixie although short than the blonde.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes-purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recording from a broken nose.

Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. It was how you knew they were vampires or immortal because everything for me when I had shifted became perfect like an extra puberty boost. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful-maybe the e perfect blonde girl, or pixie. As I watched the pixie haired girl rose with her tray-unopened soda, unbitten apple- and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watch, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the other, who sat unchanging.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens," As she looked toward them already, probably, from my tone, suddenly she looked at her, the beautiful figure, the one that looked like she should be the front cover of a swimsuit magazine. She looked at my neighbor for just a millisecond, and then her eyes met mine.


	2. If Looks Could

_**A/N: Sorry forgot to put this in the first chapter anyway I decided to get back to my roots, or really what caused me to start writing fanfiction, which was twilight at the beginning see the first time I did this it was sloppy. I was also shipping Bella and Alice hardcore, which I still do, but those two are easy to put together I mean come on, right? I wanted something a bit challenging and still feel like I am giving you guys something you like so here it is, a better reinvented twilight fic, Oh yes this is Bella and Rosalie though you guys. I wanted it to be a challenge and well Rosalie herself is a heaven of a challenge so I figured why not? I also will be posting chapters up for the other stories. But here is this one. I plan on writing a Bellice story soon just not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from twilight. Come back to this chapter for disclaimer.**_

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I had been doing "That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Edward, Emmett, and Victoria Cullen. The one who left was Alice Cullen;they all live together with and his wife." She said under her breath as if they wouldn't have been able to hear her.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful female, who was looking away from me now, picking at something on her tray. Her mouth moving quickly, her perfect lips barely opening. The others still looked away, and yet I felt she was speaking quietly to them.

I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfect common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are nice looking."

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle "They're most of the are together though Edward is with Victoria, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are the only single ones. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, but if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix. It would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "Not all of them look related…"

"Oh, they're not. is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt." With the glances that Jessica was throwing at their adopted children it almost seemed as if she was jealous that she wasn't them "I think that can't have any children, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness."

As I examined the blonde and ignored Jessica now that I had enough information anymore I could always ask Charlie about, she looked up and met my faze, this time with curiosity in her expression. It was then that I felt it, I felt the surge of feelings, it would have knocked me down on my ass if I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed my things and left without a word early to my next class, Biology II, when I entered the classroom the teacher was already in which I was hopeful for. "Bella, I'm Mr. Banner you can take a seat there." He pointed me to a seat which was by the window although that wasn't exactly my seat at all I just sat next to the seat by my window. Once the bell rang Angela had come in looking at me sideways and a bit confused mostly wondering why I had left so quickly and without her. Banner had returned my slip signed and I recognize one of the Cullens, the one who would be seated next to me, he took his seat without much of a word yet. Banner had handed my book to me again another teacher without doing some silly introductions yet my silence was disturbed "I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Bella," I turned to him his eyes were a golden haze which were beautiful "Charlie wouldn't stop talking about you since he heard that you were coming to stay with him."

"Yeah I bet I know he must have been excited cause the whole town knows of Chief Swan's daughter," to be honest I didn't feel hostile toward him, and I was sure he didn't unless he was just being nice "thanks for not making this awkward you know with the whole species thing." I spoke inhumanly low knowing he could hear me.

"Don't worry," Edward gave a sideways smile "the good thing is you and Charlie don't stink like the mutts down at the Res."

"Actually I hadn't known of the scent difference since Charlie had first mentioned it," which had been a bit after I had shifted "but it's good that I don't since I will be around you guys mostly."

"So how are you enjoying Forks? Have you been able to explore yet?" Edward asked a bit curious which I didn't mind it didn't feel like I was trying to keep a conversation with Jessica or Eric.

"It's nice and a bit more hidden than Phoenix the second part I haven't gotten to do yet since I had gotten in just yesterday. You guys are a pretty large coven, huh?"

"Yup," Edward nodded "eight of us which is good, it keeps nomads out of the area which allows us to stay around longer, and if anything there is a bunch of us to deal with a problem."

"That's awesome," The class was going on and Banner was teaching the same stuff I already knew.

"Did Charlie inform you that I would be part of your training?"

"No way," I stated way more than excited "you are joking? You aren't! That's awesome."

At that moment the bell rang and Edward was up and out form his seat he was sure taller than I thought him to be "Later, Bells." Classes went by pretty quickly and the day came to an end which I was thankful for with the slip turned in I got into the camaro not without noticing the Cullens making their leave. I headed home or sped home finding Charlie sitting in the living room "You didn't tell me I'd be training with one of the Cullens."

"Edward told ya," Charlie looked at me from where he was seated on the couch "well you will be but first you need a bit of training before training for a spar with a vampire."

"So did you figure out the training schedule?"

"Yup," Charlie pointed to the kitchen "it's on the dining table but we are going over to the Cullens before the Blacks come over tonight so that you can be introduced to all of the Cullens."

"Right now?" Charlie nodded "Am I driving or?"

"Driving? We aren't wasting gas." He grabbed his backpack and went out back once I had gotten to him I watched a large oversized grey and black wolf carrying a backpack who dropped it on the floor. He was waiting for me to undress as he turned around so that I could put my clothes in the backpack as he did "You know you have changed my diaper before." Charlie gave a soft growl as I put my clothes in the bag then shifted once he sensed that I was done he picked up the bag in his mouth. Charlie's size was a few inches bigger than me but I was sure that my growth would continue you since he was already an adult since I was only a pup to him. I followed closely behind Charlie enjoying the earth between my paws, the wind rustling through my fur, I know me and Charlie didn't establish a pack connection. To that I wasn't sure maybe because he wanted me to have my own pack or that he just wanted to be a moderator if I did begin a pack any time soon. I was glad we hadn't established that connection because I wasn't ready to share my feelings or thoughts about what has happened with me just yet it was a bit overwhelming. I wanted to handle things myself for now until I felt comfortable which I am sure why Charlie hasn't asked to establish that just yet.

Charlie came to an abrupt stop causing me to ram into his side it didn't even make him flinch as he jutted his nose in one direction I figured we were here and we both needed privacy to change. I turned the other way waiting "Alright here, Bells." I turned to clothed Charlie grabbing the backpack from his hand softly as to not nip him and trotted behind a tree to change back with my clothes on. Once I was done I slung the now empty backpack over my shoulder, following behind Charlie, my senses were going crazy now causing me to growl "Bells," he warned "you need to calm down a bit."

"I know I couldn't help the growl," I took a deep breath calming my wolf who seem to go back to sleep "we are good it was just a bit overwhelming and I still have to get use to them you know since back in Phoenix I was the only one."

Charlie nodded in understanding as we came to the front of a glass mansion, it wasn't a house, a glass mansion like a doll house I once had as a kid. "Charlie," a pale man walked out from the house to greet us "and Bella I assume? Please come in, Esme decided to cook up a small snack for the both of you while we do introductions." Charlie gave the man a hug I was close enough for him to sling his arm around me as I waved a bit at Carlisle "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Pleasure is all mine and you can just call me Carlisle, Bella." He shook my hand and I quickly noticed the temperature difference between the both of us "Shall we?" Carlisle led the rest of the way toward where I figured we'd be sitting and talking things through now I realized why Charlie liked them. Carlisle was friendly, as for being a vampire, harmless as well.

"Where are your kids?" Charlie asked as he must have noted the house was a bit quite for eight vampire to be living in it.

"They went to hunt," Carlisle stated "all of them should be arriving soon."

"In three minutes," a woman's voice made music that filled the room and with food at that in her hands "should not be long. I'm Esme it is a pleasure to meet you Isabella, Charlie here was excited to hear about you coming to stay with him."

"I know," I gave a soft smile "the whole town was talking so I figured he must have been excited although it is a rather small town."

"I know you met one of my own," Carlisle asked

"Edward," I nodded "I have him for my biology class and he actually made it fly by in all honesty I thought that they would make it awkward besides Charlie I had never met another immortal."

"Were there known in Phoenix?" Esme asked curiously.

"No, at least not when I first shifted and began running through the desert I never met anyone and I was sure I would know since it would make my senses flare."

"Phoenix is probably a place where not many vampires or werewolves want to go since it is out in the open," Charlie stated "but I am glad she is here since Bells can learn a thing or two."

"Good evening!" The pixie haired girl came gliding through the house and to where we were "Bella I am Alice and this is Jasper."

"Good evening, ma'am." The blonde who I knew was to be the twin to Rosalie Hale seemed like he was in pain at school but now it disappeared from his face. "Bella." It wasn't long till the rest of the Cullen kids began to make their way in I had already noticed Edward who had came up to me anyway with the beautiful redhead. "Bella, pleasure to me you I am Victoria."

"You guys are way to formal," I smiled "nice to meet you though and great to see you again Edward."

Last came in the Beauty and then Emmett who I presumed he was since he was the last male that I hadn't met yet "Belly-button!" And this guy wasn't shy, he was quick to invade my personal space, scooping me up in his monstrosity arms as if we had been friends forever although I was happy. I was happy that they weren't making this hard for me and were accepting of who I am but it was all thanks to Charlie for keeping a friendly alliance with them as well. "Emmett, I have heard so much and if you want to hang out with anyone we can totally do that anytime since these losers are boring."

"Yeah," I was sure he was one of those gaming, free spirited type of guys, he just flowed from him freely "anytime when I'm not training I don't mind at all."

Last but not least, Rosalie although she gave me this sort of dirty look that hurt my feelings, only I didn't let it show. "Rosalie stop being mean and introduce yourself." Emmett nudge her forward like a father "Rosalie, nice to meet you mutt."

I kept the growl from surfacing and I can feel Charlie's eyes watching "Bella." Was all I gave her as she turned to walk away Emmett had followed her out, to lecture her, I had a feeling those to were close.

"I apologize on her behalf," Esme was quick to go to her defence "she does not usually act like that towards anyone."

"It's fine, Bells can handle it." Charlie confirmed.

"It is plus I am sure we'll warm up to each other later on down the future." I gave Esme a reassuring smile who took that but didn't seem full satisfied with it all "So I heard there was snacks and something else to be talked about?"

Esme gave a soft chuckled as she excused herself really quick before she was back in an instant with the snacks that I scarfed down or inhaled "Bells, leave some for me." Charlie whined like a kid and I only handed him two giving him a big ole grin "Brat."

"Anyways, Bella does need to know where the boundary lies I would show her tomorrow but I am working a late shift so I was hoping one of your kids could show her."

"Edward and I can show her," Victoria was the first to speak and offer up "it would also be nice to get to know her out of school and since she would be training with Edward as well."

"That works for me," Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine with it," Carlisle stated as he continued "did you want us to start her training tomorrow or did you already set that up?"

"I did," Charlie sat up straight as if at a business meeting "she won't be training with you guys just yet I want to have a week with her before introducing her to your sparring sessions. That way she is better prepared for whatever you guys have in store to show her when it comes to your training. Afterwards she will have a week of training with me, then a week with Edward, vice versa."

After having talked for a bit more I was a bit curious as to where Rosalie and Emmett had gone "Ready to go, Bells?"

"Yeah," Everyone said goodbye and we headed out instead of shifting we ran back to the house making it in the same amount of time that we did once we had first left. Charlie had went to take a shower before Billy and Jacob showed, I began on dinner, a lasagna and a side salad, after everything was done I ran upstairs to shower. "Billy, Jacob just in time I think Bells is almost done cooking," I could hear Charlie from downstairs as I got dressed "take a seat at the table lemme go get Bella."

I dried off my hair as fast as I could then headed downstairs "Oh, that was fast Bells."

"Gotta be," I went to grab the lasagna out of the oven "will you get the salad and take it into the kitchen?" Charlie nodded taking the salad as I followed behind with the food, the weird thing when it was just the Blacks and us, is that we hardly ever talked at the dinner table. "So Bells do you have any plans tomorrow after school?" Jacob asked as we were all serving ourselves and I thought about it looking at Charlie for confirmation he merely shook his head 'No'.

"Not really, why?"

"Well we are have a bonfire tomorrow if you want to come hang out for a bit, if it's alright with Charlie?"

"It's fine with me," Charlie looked toward me "you just behave yourself, understood?"

I merely nodded already knowing what he meant by it. Means no shifting, no starting fights, and definitely not outing myself to them because that would not be a good plan in doing, on territory that isn't even mine. Once dinner was over Jake and I decided to head out back afterwards leaving Charlie and Billy to bond over the TV and a beer "What did you dad mean by behave yourself?"

"I..uh use to start fights back in Phoenix so that may have been one of the reasons," I lied "don't worry about it though so how's it down at the Res?"

Well," he shrugged "it's different like there's a big divide between some of us and it's kind of frustrating."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after a certain amount of time everyone begins hanging out with Sam Uley or listening to him and running his errands it's frustrating. Or the fact that Sam hurts Leah even though the both of them were about to get married now they are at each other like cats and dogs."

"Hurt her?"

"Hurt her feelings," Jake sighed "what about you? Make an friends at Forks?"

"Eh," I shrugged not sure if I should mention the Cullens to him him at all "maybe a couple but I'm not a social butterfly I rather stick to myself along with my inner circle."

"Make sense," Jake came to an abrupt stop "do you ever wonder if life could ever be a bit simpler?"

"I wish," I knew what he meant "but if it was then it wouldn't be an adventure, you know?" Jake nodded and he was going to soon find out what I meant, I agree it's a blessing and a curse, but in the end it's a never ending adventure. Or that was the way I tried to see it.


	3. What I need

_I searched and searched, I could smell the dirt from the earth, sense and hear every moving thing or animal. I turned and I saw her, her blonde hair flowing with the wind, her eyes jet black, and lips stained red, standing right in front of me with the look of a killer. She didn't scare me "Why aren't…"_

 _"I don't need to be," I started to close the distance between us "you are my imprint."_

I woke up before the kiss even finished, my breathing was fast, and so was my heart rate I also knew I was fucked completely. Rosalie didn't even looks like she wants anything to do with me so what happens if she doesn't accept me? If my imprinted doesn't want me? "What I need is to think about this another time," I shook my head throwing the blankets off me noticing the time "it's still early I could go for a run before I head to school." I told myself as I grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt, going out back, I undressed leaving my clothes on the patio of the back door. I enjoyed my wolf form it made me feel free and as if I was flying it helped with calming down.

I took my time before finally heading back and inside to get dressed for another day of highschool at least I would have the Cullens to talk too. I mean I still had Angel, Jessica, and Eric so it wasn't entirely bad "Bells, I heard you go out this morning," he asked as if this was a question almost or a statement.

"Yeah," I poured myself some orange juice "I needed to clear my head you know first day jitters came late and all."

"Alright," Charlie ate his eggs "just don't be late your bag is hanging on the rack and I changed the tires there is suppose to be black ice on the roads so be careful, okay?"

"Understood," I grabbed my breakfast well toaster strudel "will I be driving to the Res or Billy scooping me up after school?'

"I think you can drive there," he looked toward me "you remembered what I said?"

"No fights, no shifting, etc."

"Smart ass." Charlie said as I went out of the house. I got into the camaro heading toward Forks it was a bit early and the lot wasn't as empty, Angel and Jessica were hanging out with the guys beside where I had parked, then the Cullens were hanging out by their own vehicles. I wasn't sure what to do or how this worked I mean did I acknowledged them now at school or what? "Bells!" Emmett waved me over answering my question as I looked around he caught me a bunch of attention but I ignored the looks heading over toward him. "Morning."

"Morning," now it was a bit awkward I tried not to look towards Rosalie.

"So are you training today?" Edward asked.

"No, I am visiting Jacob, a friend of mine at the Res."

"Oh, really?" Emmett asked "So you are gonna hang with the other shifters?"

"Not really, just Jacob."

"Why is that? I thought you'd also be getting to know them as well?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well uhh they kind of have prejudice views and not all Alpha's can hang around another Alpha's territory or they get mean about it." I explained which was true, mostly, I knew that if Sam was to find out, well he would think that I was trying to take his pack and territory.

"Wait, you are an Alpha?" Emmett asked.

"Alpha's breed Alpha's usually or that's how I imagined," I shrugged "I'm still kind of new to that part Emmett."

"So you could challenge Sam if you ever wanted too?"

"If I get good just because I might be bigger than him I'd need to know how to fight which I don't know how to do at least when I shift." Emmett nodded as if a bit surprised but then again they didn't hang out with a bunch of shifters to know everything so I understood his curiosity.

"Ready to go? I think the bell will be ringing soon," Alice hummed as just then the bell rang "come one guys."

"I'm gonna walk Bella-bear to class," Emmett said as he motioned for the rest of them to go on ahead.

"Isn't your class totally different side?" I asked him and he shrugged not really caring.

"I know the stuff already," Emmett smiled "anyway I wanted to apologize for Rosalie which she will be doing later for herself. To be honest it's surprising that she did that to you because she didn't react that way with Charlie at all but…"

I cut him off "You don't have to apologize, Em." I was used to being rejected but he didn't need to know that part "I'm sure Rosalie and I will get along if not well we can deal with it later."

"You are the best," he smiled "you better go in, I'll see you at lunch?" I only nodded after him taking off I headed inside laying my head down on the desk to take a nap. The only good thing about sitting in the far back corner. The rest of the morning went by quickly and lunch came to save the day, as I took my lunch I had decided to take it outside "Bella," I turned to find the culprit of the voice "what are you doing out here?"

"Uh," I wasn't sure to be honest "alone time?" I said it as a question cause I wasn't sure to be honest if it was alone time or to get away from having to look at Rosalie, the consolation of her being my imprint then conforming it, well it scared the shit out of me.

"You sure?"

"No," I shrugged as he moved to sit beside me "I just have a lot in my head and for it to process takes a longer span of time than a couple of hours."

"Wish I could read you," Edward gave me shrugged "then maybe I could help you but you kind of are unreadable."

"Wait you can read minds?" he nodded "Do all of you have powers?"

"Yup," he nodded again "Alice can see the future, Jasper is an empath, Emmett has crazy strength, Victoria has enhanced self-preservation, Rosalie has enhanced beauty."

I nodded "That's cool so why are you out here?"

"I came to check on you," Edward hummed "Alice would have come or Emette but they weren't sure if they could since they barely met you."

"I barely met you too."

"Well we've had a conversation going and as you've said it before I don't make it awkward to talk to you."

"True," I sighed "so you can't read me and I don't want to tell you my whole life story how does this work?"

"Well we can just talk till lunch is over or just sit here."

"I just need," looking off into the forest "I don't even know because my current problem isn't really a problem yet because she doesn't know." Edward rose a brow at me although I wish he could read my mind because I couldn't say it out loud without her hearing everything I said. "Maybe when we train soon I can tell you, if it's just you and me?"

"Deal." Edward helped me up as I took his help and grabbed my tray of food going to dump it "I'll see you at Biology."

I walked away as the bell rang signaling lunch to be over and headed to Biology, this time Edward and I didn't talk much, I think we were both comfortable with the current silence. So class and the rest of the day went on and once it was over I headed toward the Res without saying much to anyone only wanting to get the rest of the day over. "Bells!" Jake was there waiting to greet me as I had exited my vehicle giving him a big hug "Ready for some scary stories?"

"If you have any that can actually scare me," Jake wasn't lying about the Res it felt different for sure "what are we doing first?"

"We can take a walk down the beach and be romantic," he joked "or if you are up for eating we can stop by my place then head down to the bonfire for the stories." I nodded going with the second as my stomach growled Jake howled in laughter as he lead the way to his home "Did anything happen at school?" Jake gave me a look "You look a bit gloom."

"Just you know the process of moving is finally kicking in," I lied "so are we can sit here and be depressing or go and eat?"

"Eat," he said in a duh kind of manner as we got in "Dad, Bella is here! We are gonna get a snack and run!"

"So dine and dash?" I teased.

"Har har har," Jake shook his head as he handed me a plate before filling it with food "we can eat at the bonfire it's not to far of a walk."

"This plate of food will be gone before we get there," I grinned as I dug in "so do you guys have bonfires all the time?"

"You don't remember, huh?"

"Nope."

"Charlie would bring you to the bonfires as a kid and same goes for me but with Billy," Jacob led the way out again and I followed him toward where the direction of the beach is "we just didn't get to hear the scary stories then."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now we can hear them but I've heard them many times so it isn't really scary at all I guess the tribe just does it as tradition."

"Well you are a tribe," I shrugged "and I highly doubt they would probably break a tradition that goes back way before we were born."

"I know," Jacob groaned "honestly wish we were kids again those were the best time." I only nodded in agreement as we came up on the bonfire where there was a bunch of males mostly sitting. "Bella this is the guys, guys Bella."

"Shitty introduction, Jake." I said and he only rolled his eyes.

"Bella," one spoke "I'm Embry this here is Paul, Seth, and Jared."

"Nice to meet you guys," I nodded and look to notice one of the elders as we all took seats "thank you for letting me join on this."

We all sat and listened to the Elder, the Elder spoke of their history, and land as well as mentioning the Pale faces who they had made a treaty and placed a boundary. Their Chief having let them hunt as long as it wasn't humans or on their sacred land then they would leave them be to live in peace. I figured the Pale faces were the Cullens with the way they are being described by the Elder who continued going on about the rest of their history only mentioning the Cullens here and there. I could see why this would be scary to a kid, with the gory details they gave, and the history you wouldn't would be true but a fantasy so this was why they didn't let us listen as kids. Once it was done and over with Jacob and I headed to walk along the beach to talk some more mostly about the stories along with how he didn't really believe anything to be true but it was in their history. It was why their tribe were the way they are. I could understand the way they views things because of how they are being taught, raised by stories, that are something that shouldn't be told. At least not till they are truly old enough to understand and decide for themselves so that they aren't being swayed one way or another without the other side's fully story at all.

Or maybe I was just being protective of the Cullens?

"Why won't you listen!" I heard "I am your Alpha!" I stopped causing Jacob to as well who was gonna question me until I shushed him so I could continue listening it wasn't until I heard slap. Skin on skin. I moved, I moved faster than I thought possible, dragging Jacob along with me when the culprits came into view "Who are they?" I asked Jake.

"Leah and Same they were suppose to get married," Jacob sighed "Sam found someone else and ever since then Leah has hated him."

"I would…" Before I could even finish my sentence I cut it short seeing Sam raise his hand at Leah again until I grabbed it interfering everything was quick even to me. "I don't fucking think so." I tossed him aside like a rag doll but it hadn't fazed him either he stood his ground well but it was no surprise to me at all.

"I suggest you keep going about your own business," Sam cleaned himself off as if he was all high and mighty "Jake you might want to get your friend."

"Bella," Jake looked to me "we should go."

"No," I stood my ground "if he wants a fight then he got one." Sam was going to raise his own hand until Leah interfered tackling him in her wolf form which kind of got me by surprise.

"What the fuck!" Oh, right Jake still didn't know only the stories from his tribe. I had to stop this before Same tore Leah limb from limb so I shifted barreling into Sam who was on top of Leah about to tear out her throat. "Stop!" I screamed putting out my own dominance causing Leah to whine. Same barely flinched at it "I poked at you and if you are going to fight someone then let it be me."

"Are you challenging me?" Sam growled as if to intimidate me but I was much larger than him so it put me at ease just a bit.

"No," I puffed out my chest, advancing on him just a bit, "I am warning you, an Alpha does not hurt his or her pack, so why are you?" At this point Sam still wasn't back down and by that rest of his pack had showed their faces. "I'm not here to fight but you won't hurt her either." I spoke out to him.

"Sam, back down," Billy's voice interfered and it made the pitch black Alpha that was Sam Uley shift into his human form. "Bella you as well." I looked down at my pure white paws which were now human hands "The three of you will follow me to the council room, now." I felt like I was getting sent to the principal's office but it wasn't going to be as worse once Charlie found out that I did the exact opposite of what he had told me. Once we were in the council room one of the Elders spoke "I'd like to know what happened that cause this conversation at once."

Billy looked to me first "I was walking with Jake when I heard the commotion by then I saw Sam raising his hand at Leah so I intervened. Sam then was going to hit me for doing so but Leah had shifted and tackled Sam before he could do so, is this the type of Alpha you want leading your pack?"

Both Billy and the Elder ignored the last part of what I had said looking to Leah "Is this true?"

"Yes," Leah looked between Sam and I "it has been going on for awhile now."

"Sam?"

"She does not obey order and continues to rebel." Sam stated as if this was some excuse for his behavior toward his pack member.

"Well you no longer had to worry, my pack connection has been broken, and Bella is now my Alpha." Leah's statement took everyone and mostly me by surprise since I wasn't really sure how I had done it at all.

"Same you are to lead the pack until Jake shifts then you will be relieved of your duties as Alpha. As for you and Bella, you are to immediately leave the reservation and are banned until Jake will shift, only then will we come up with a treaty between both packs and the Cullens. Leah you will be able to visit but can no longer reside here due to to being with Bella we cannot have one not part of the pack. It was over and we were dismissed I felt so much guilt "Leah.."

"Look before you apologize I'm grateful for what you did," Leah gave me a soft smile "it felt like I was living in hell just living here and you were able to re-establish a connection with me. You ended the suffering. So don't feel guilty, okay?"

"Thanks," I know I should have at least been comforting instead of the other way around "you can stay with Charlie and me we have a spare bedroom that you can stay in."

"Thanks," she shrugged "I almost that I would have somewhere to go."

"I wouldn't leave you out like that," I wasn't sure how Charlie would react I just knew that I wasn't going to leave Leah alone now especially because it's my fault that she is without a home.

"I'm going to pack my things," Leah stated "I'll meet you at your car."

"Do you want some help?" Leah nodded and I followed her finding Jake along the way we had explained what happened also letting him know how long we'd have to be away for. That part totally depended on him since we had to wait till he shifted to come then establish something totally different. Most of Leah's stuff was in the trunk of the camaro, Jake and Seth put Leah's bed in the bed of the truck, with that we headed out toward my place. We unloaded everything into the room which didn't take long at all "What are you gonna tell Charlie?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure your dad already told him," I shrugged "but if so I am going to have to tell him the truth since we have an extra person in the house."

Jake nodded as we waited outside for Leah and Seth having left the siblings alone to say a small goodbye even though it wasn't forever. "Ready to go," Seth came outside his face a bit puffy and red "bye Bella." He engulfed me with a hug before saying a final goodbye then they had left leaving Leah and I alone, Charlie wouldn't be home, or shouldn't since he stated he'd be working late.

"What are we going to do about school?" Leah asked.

"Forks,"

"With the…"

"Don't say it," I cut her off "we are going to have to lay down some ground rules. First and foremost don't call the Cullens leeches, bloodsuckers, or anything they are peaceful vampires so we respect that. Second curfew throughout the week is to be home at ten, weekends just check in, and we do training well Charlie does for me. I'm still a bit brand new to this."

"Training?" She asked with a confused look toward me.

"Uh, yeah I shifted not even a couple of months ago," I shrugged "it's the reason I am here so Charlie can train me."

"Wait, Charlie can shift?" I nodded "That's awesome so how come you two haven't establish a pack yet?"

"We are both Alpha's so it would be a bit difficult,"

"Well you guys could try."

"A conversation for another time anyway since we have all your info we can get you registered at Forks and you can attend with me as well as be nice to the Cullens."

"That's going to be really hard to do," Leah shook her head "but I can try and do it if that is what you really want."

"Yes," I gave her smile "so do you want take out or are we cooking in?"


End file.
